


Sundrenched World

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Tell me I belong.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lana Lang
Kudos: 1





	Sundrenched World

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2008.
> 
> Original notes: Many thanks to my beta bop_radar for being her usual wonderfully encouraging self. 
> 
> This vid is dedicated to Serenography because I would never have dreamed of making a Clark/Lana vid before knowing her. She is a fantastic ambassador for Clana: intelligent, insightful, and gracious. If she sees something in the Clark/Lana relationship, then there is something there to see. She made me look beneath the surface.
> 
> Of course, as a die-hard Clark/Lex fan, I approached this from my own perspective; the Clark/Lana relationship has always been a mystery to me. I decided to really dig into Clark's point-of-view. Why does he love Lana, what does she mean to him, and what are the consequences of his love? The result of my analysis is this vid: meandering, melancholy, and slightly mad. Ha. As always with my stuff, when all else fails, you've still got the Pretty. :)

**Song:** Sundrenched World  
 **Artist:** Joshua Radin  
 **Pairing:** Clark/Lana  
 **Summary:** _Tell me I belong._  
 **Spoiler warnings** : Contains clips from seasons 5-7.

[Sundrenched World, 70MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/javxoofsw4.avi). Click to download. 

[Sundrenched World on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVuPXxhQtb8).  


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/180312.html).


End file.
